dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (LOTSG)
Son Goku, originally named Kakarot, is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, who was sent to Earth as an infant in order to wipe out its population. Due to losing his violent nature after hitting his head, Goku became a kindhearted individual and grew up to one of Earth's greatest fighters and protectors along with the Z-Warriors. He is the husband of Chi-Chi and father of Gohan and Goten, and the greatest rival of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Personality Biography Power Normal Ki Son Goku is one of the most powerful beings in Universe-7 (B) and has shown to be capable of matching almost any foe, but he is considered a late bloomer of sorts for Saiyans, as his power only truly began to increase in his 20s. Despite this, Goku managed to go from a power level of roughly 300 to over 8000 in under a year while training with King Kai, and along with the Kaio-Ken technique, he was able to outmatch Vegeta with a 3x multiplier. When he appeared on Namek, Goku's power level was roughly 90,000, and after recovering from his fight against Captain Ginyu it jumped to roughly 3 million due to a Zenkai. Using the Kaio-ken technique with a twenty times multiplier pushed Goku's power to 60 million, roughly half that of Freeza's full power. Goku's last recorded power level was 150 million as a Super Saiyan, which was 30 million more than Freeza's full power. After returning to Earth and training for three years to prepare for the Androids Goku's power increased enough to survive against Android 19 as a Super Saiyan despite the Heart Virus affecting him. His training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber along with Gohan caused Goku to seemingly be capable of fighting Perfect Cell equally, however, the Bio-Android later revealed himself to be holding back during their fight, but he did prove able to keep up with a Cell Jr for a brief time while tired. During the seven years of peace after Cell's defeat, Goku continued training in the Afterlife and attained Super Saiyan 2 and 3''' through intense training. He proved able to equal Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta when he was in the same form, and as a Super Saiyan 3 he could dominate Majin Buu When he encountered the God of Destruction Beerus, even though he had gained a degree of power since the defeat of Buu, Goku was defeated by two light chops, even as a Super Saiyan 3. God Ki Once he became a Saiyan God with the assistance of Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and the not yet born Pan, his power skyrocketed and he gained a God Ki of 6. Upon losing the form Goku briefly retained a God Ki of .16 and as a Chou Super Saiyan, he had a God Ki of 4. After his god ki stabilized, Goku had a God Ki of 0.01. After training with Whis Goku's base god ki rose to 0.06, enough to outmatch Freeza's trained final form might, and as a Super Saiyan God, he had a God Ki of 6. When preparing for the Tournament between universes C and B, Goku trained alongside Vegeta and the two increased their power to a God Ki of 7 when Super Saiyan Gods. During the Multiversal Tournament, Goku had increased his base power further and had a God Ki of .08. Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - '''Goku was able to assume the form of a giant ape when he gazed upon the full moon, which increased his power by a factor or 10. He lost this power when Kami permanently removed his tail. *'Super Saiyan - 'After Krillin was killed by Freeza on Namek, Goku's rage exploded and attained the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. As a Super Saiyan, his power is multiplied 50 times allowing him to defeat Freeza's full power. Years later, after training in preparation for the Androids, Goku would've been powerful enough to defeat Android 19 or 20 if he wasn't being afflicted with a Heart Virus. **'Mastered Super Saiyan - Along with his son Gohan, Goku mastered the initial Super Saiyan form during their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, reducing the strain of the form both emotionally and physically to nearly nothing, which would allow them to fight longer and with more energy than before. *'Power Stressed - ' During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, Goku learned how to increase the initial Super Saiyan form's power, however, he discarded these transformations and focused on mastering the initial form instead. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade - '''Goku assumed this form during his and Gohan's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, however, he discovered the substantially increased energy drain of the form and chose not to use it, as it would tire him out quicker than the normal transformation. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade - Directly after attaining the Second Grade power increase, Goku pushed his power further and attained this form. Like before, he recognized the flaws and abandoned this form. *'Super Saiyan 2 - '''At some point during his seven years in the afterlife, Goku gained access to this form, which increases his power by a factor of 100. He first used this form to overwhelm Yakon's energy absorption, and later to fight Majin Vegeta equally. He briefly entered this transformation against Beerus but jumped to SS3 for the fight instead. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 - 'Goku mastered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation during his time in the afterlife, reducing the strain of the form to negligible levels. *'Super Saiyan 3 - 'Also attained during his time in the afterlife, this transformation increases his power by a factor of 400. He first achieved this form in the afterlife and first used it when holding off Majin Buu. He also used this form to fight against Beerus but was beaten in two light taps. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 3 - '''After the defeat of Buu, Goku mastered Super Saiyan 3, reducing the physical strain and intense power loss to manageable levels. *Saiyan God - In order to fight against Beerus, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and the not yet born Pan donated their energy to Goku, allowing him to become a Saiyan God and fight on par with Beerus. As a Saiyan God, he had a God Ki of 6. Goku can still use this transformation, and it increases his power to 30 times that of his Beyond Saiyan God power. **'Beyond Saiyan God - '''Goku managed to retain some of the power granted to him by Saiyan God after exiting the transformation, and briefly held a God Ki of .16 in this form during the fight against Beerus. After Beerus and Whis left the Earth, his power took a sharp drop as the remaining foreign ki left and went down to a God Ki of .01. After training with Whis Goku's power when Beyond Saiyan God was at a .06 and greater than that of the revived Freeza's Final Form. By the time the Defenders of Earth faced Zamasu's various counterparts he had a God Ki of .07. During the Multiversal Tournament, he had a God Ki of .08. **'Chou Super Saiyan - 'Goku used this transformation during the fight against Beerus after he exited Saiyan God, and briefly held a God Ki of 4, though this later lowered. This transformation multiplies his power by 10, though it was higher directly after exiting the Saiyan God state. After training further, this transformation increases his power 25 times and renders the further transformations useless. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2 - 'Goku used this form against Goku Black during their first encounter and fought on par with him. This form multiplies his power by 15. **'Chou Super Saiyan 3 - '''Goku has never shown this form but does have the ability to enter it, as he has attained Super Saiyan 3. It would multiply his power by 25. *Super Saiyan God - Goku attained this godly transformation during his and Vegeta's training with Whis, and first used it against the resurrected Freeza's Golden Evolution. It increases his power by a factor of 100. Fusions *'Vegito '- Using the Potara Earrings, Goku fused with Vegeta to form this powerful warrior, who can exist for 1 hour. *'Gogeta '- Using the Fusion Dance, Goku can fuse with Vegeta to form a powerful warrior who can exist for 30 minutes. Gogeta is weaker than Vegito, but not by much. Techniques Over his years of training, Goku has learned many powerful techniques and skills from capable teachers. *'High Energy Reserves - ' A product of his many years of training, Goku has an incredible amount of energy which allows him to fight for a great period of time without rest. His immense reserves allowed him to become a Super Saiyan 3 upon returning to life, though he had some difficulties with the form the first few times he entered it. *'Masterful Ki Control - ' Goku has great control over his ki, which allows him to pull off the Spirit Bomb technique and mastered the initial Super Saiyan form to the point that it was basically as stressful as being in his base form. He got completely accustomed to using Super Saiyan 3 while alive sometime before Beerus woke up again, only three years after Kid Buu was defeated. Having achieved control over Super Saiyan God, Goku now has near-perfect ki control. *'Kamehameha - ' Goku learned this energy wave attack after witnessing Master Roshi perform it, and it has become a cornerstone of his fighting style ever since. *'Kaio-Ken - '''Learned from King Kai during his first death, Goku can utilize this technique to augment his power by a number of times, with x20 being the highest multiplier he ever achieved. He later figured out how to use Kaio-Ken while a Super Saiyan God to push his godly might even further. *'Spirit Bomb - ' Also learned from King Kai, Goku can channel the life energies of whole planets, and even surrounding planets, to fuel an incredibly powerful attack that is capable of killing seemingly any opponent when given enough energy. Despite the power of this attack, the only person known to have been killed by it is the Pure form of Buu. *'Telepathy - ' When en route to Namek, Goku learned how to read the minds of others and used this power to get caught up on what had happened from Krillin's memories. *'Mafuba - ''' During the conflicts against Goku Black and Zamasu, Goku decided to learn this sealing ability to deal with the Immortal Kai Zamasu as they couldn't kill him. While it didn't work the first time, it was later one of the five techniques used on Makaioshin Zamasu that split him into five and sealed him away, along with Future Trunks' own Mafuba and Kaestos, Shin, and Gowasu's own Godly sealing techniques. Battles Goku has fought many powerful opponents in his lifetime, so a small collection will be listed here *Goku '''VS '''Piccolo Sr (Won, Piccolo Sr dies but creates one last child) *Goku '''VS '''Piccolo Jr (Goku Wins) *Goku and Piccolo Jr '''VS '''Raditz (Won, Goku and Raditz die) *Goku '''VS '''Nappa (Nappa is crippled) *Goku (Kaio-ken x2/x3/x4) '''VS '''Vegeta (Full-Power/Great Ape) (Loss, Goku is nearly killed) *Goku (Critical Condition), Krillin (Spirit Bomb), and Gohan (Base/Great Ape) '''VS '''Vegeta (Base Form) (Won, Vegeta is forced to retreat) *Goku '''VS '''Recoome (Won, Goku defeats Recoome in one hit) *Goku '''VS '''Jeice and Burter (Won, Burter is later killed by Vegeta, Jeice retreats) *Goku '''VS '''Captain Ginyu (Captain Ginyu switches bodies with Goku, Goku later reverses it) *Goku (Base/Kaio-ken x10/Kaio-ken x20/Large Spirit Bomb) '''VS '''Final Form Freeza (2%/25%/50/60%) (Draw, Freeza survives the Spirit Bomb) *Goku (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Freeza (100%) (Won, Freeza is seemingly killed, Goku seemingly dies when Planet Namek explodes) *Goku (Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Android 19 (Loss, Heart Virus attacks Goku) *Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Perfect Cell (Suppressed) (Goku Forfeits) *Goku (Exhausted Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Cell Jr (SS2 Gohan interrupts) *Goku (MSS/SS2) '''VS '''Yakon (Won, Yakon explodes) *Goku (SS2) VS Majin Vegeta (SS2) (Draw, Goku stops the fight, Vegeta knocks out Goku) *Goku (SS/SS2/SS3) '''VS '''Innocent Buu (Goku achieves his goal, Majin Buu is stalled long enough for Trunks to find the Dragon Radar) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) '''VS '''Super Buu (Loss, Super Buu is entertained long enough for Gohan to have his potential fully unleashed) *Goku (SS3) '''VS '''Beerus (Suppressed) (Goku loses in one tap to the neck) *Goku (Saiyan God/Chou Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Beerus (>20%) (Goku Forfeits, Beerus spares the Earth) *Goku (Beyond Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Freeza (100% Final Form/Ultimate Evolution) (Loss, Freeza's subordinate nearly kills Goku when he lets his guard down) *Goku (Beyond Saiyan God/Chou Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Frost (First Form/Third Form/Mastered Final Form) (Loss, Frost uses a poison technique to render Goku unconscious) *Goku (Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Hit (Goku Forfeits to not be part of the God of Destruction's game) *Goku (Chou Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed) *Goku (Beyond Saiyan God/Chou Super Saiyan) '''VS '''Multiversal Tournament Fighters (Won; Goku advances to the Battle Royale) *Goku (Chou Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Towa (Demon Goddess) (Loss; Towa nearly kills Goku) *Goku (Super Saiyan God: Kaio-ken x4) VS''' Grand Priest (Loss) Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Gods Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users